The collection and analysis of the pilot data has been completed. The field survey started on September 20, 1985. The third year of this project concludes the principal element of the two-stage epidemiologic study. In the first stage, the Child Behavior Checklist will be obtained from parents and teachers of representative sample of 900 children in the island of Puerto Rico. Those children scoring above the previously determined cutoff point in either the parent or teacher CBCL will be considered a positive screen and brought in for further evaluation. In addition, 120 subjects scoring below the cut-points will be randomly selected and also evaluated. It is anticipated that approximately between 450-500 subjects, positve and negative screens, will be seen in the second stage. The data obtained will provide estimates of the prevalence of psychiatric disorders in Puerto Rico in children aged 4-16 years. This will be obtained at various levels: specific diagnoses (in diagnoses of higher prevalence), diagnostic clusters, and at other levels of higher diagnostic rank. The data will also be correlated with demographic variables as well as provide measures of need assessment. Because the sample of households to be visited is the same as those in the adult epidemiologic study (MH 36230-01) correlations will be obtained on the prevalence of psychopathology in children who live in the same household with a disturbed adult. This proposal outlines reason for delay in the implemenation of this study. The current recommended amount for 1986 added to a substantial carry over from 1985 will carry the project through June 1986. The present supplemental application will provide a period of data analysis and reporting from July-December 1986.